


The touch of a man

by saakaat



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Twitter, Ylviscest, sexy photoshoot, this is utterly stupid I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saakaat/pseuds/saakaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That awkward moment when joke sexiness turns into actual sexiness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The touch of a man

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote while waiting for my dinner to cook. I am trash. Hope you enjoy none-the-less; I promise I'll write something with actual substance soon! Inspired by Vegard's account hacking 'drama'

“You need to tilt your hips a bit to the right... No… like… this” Bård stepped forward and guided his brother into the right position. Vegard was compliant, letting himself be guided into the correct pose. Bård noticed the knot in Vegard’s shirt was coming a little loose, so he tightened it until the navy fabric strained slightly across his brother’s torso. “Perfect” Bård muttered, more to himself than to his brother. His thumb grazed gently over the smooth, tanned skin, lingering slightly, before he remembered the task at hand. He straightened up, stepped backwards and turned on the camera function of the phone. “Now” He announced loudly, “strike your sexiest pose”. 

The impromptu photo shoot had actually been Vegard’s idea, a fact that in itself amused Bård. He congratulated his brother on finally understanding the nuances of social media after five years of sporadic tweeting, and jumped at the chance to play photographer. When they had started he could not help but laugh at his brother’s fake ‘sultry’ look, cackling with glee as Vegard pulled his hair in all directions for the first shot by the window. 

But as they took more and more photos Bård had begun to lose sight of fact that this was strictly for humour. Maybe it was the way the cool blue water offset Vegard’s sun-kissed complexion. Maybe it was the line of dark hairs that traced an enticing path from Vegard’s bellybutton to the waistband of his boxer shorts. Or maybe it was simply the way Vegard was looking into the camera, giving his best ‘come to bed’ eyes. Bård swallowed hard, trying to steer his thoughts out of the gutter. Vegard seemed oblivious to the effect he was having on his brother. 

“Now we just need to do one last pose” Vegard announced, snapping Bård out of his revelry. He grabbed his phone off Bård and started thumbing through his hacked twitter feed. Bård watched his brother, admiring the single dark curl that had escaped from underneath the Ray bans on Vegard’s forehead. Bård watched his brother scrolling through the twitter feed, brows knit in concentration, until he found what he was looking for. He looked up smiling and met the gaze of his adoring younger brother. “You’re gonna love this one” Vegard announced. He untied the knotted material at his stomach and unfastened the few buttons securing the blue shirt around his chest. He shrugged off the shirt and let it fall to the floor. 

Bård could never tire of his brother’s body. Not when it was so unique and different from his own. Vegard had taken to waxing his chest ever since Bård once made a jibe about finding a grey hair, but lately he had decided to go ‘au naturel’; a move his brother strongly encouraged. Of course Bård loved his brother’s body unconditionally, but lately he particularly enjoyed the sensation of raking his fingers through the downy hairs as they lay together in bed. Bård bit his lip in frustration as Vegard, oblivious to his brother’s lecherous gaze, turned and headed towards the pool side. “I think we should take this one by the water” Vegard explained, and Bård could only nod.

Bård attempted to retrieve his mind from the gutter and laugh at the absurdity of the situation, as his dear brother crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his chin up towards the sky. “Perfect” Bård breathed, admiring his brother’s five o’clock shadow and the bob of his adam’s apple. 

“Did you take the photo yet?” Vegard asked, still holding the position.   
“Oh right, photo!” Bård responded, reaching quickly for the phone that had been stuffed into the back pocket of his jeans. 

“Hurry up, Bård, I’m starting to feel a little silly”.

“Only a little silly?” Bård giggled as he snapped the photo. Once the image was captured he gave Vegard the signal to stop posing. He flicked through the myriad of images he had taken, satisfied with his efforts. Once he reached the final photo, he pushed the magic wand button and sifted through the different image filters until he found one that accentuated the contrast between the cool blue water and his brother’s luscious tanned…

“What are you doing?” Vegard asked, causing Bård to jump with a start. Somehow his terribly unstealthy brother had crept up behind him and moved to rest his chin on Bård’s shoulder. 

“Giving the photos an artistic feel” Bård responded, leaning back into his brother’s arms. 

“These look hilarious!” Vegard smiled, plucking his phone from his brother’s grip. He seemed oblivious to Bård’s desire, more intent on seeing his joke through to completion. Within moments he had selected his favourite photos, captioned them and hit send. 

“So…how much?” Bård began, he smoothly extricated Vegard’s phone from his grip, placing it gently onto the patio table. Immediately the phone clattered as it vibrated on the hard surface. Bård did not break eye contact with his brother.

“How much what?” Vegard responded, confused.

“How much are you charging for your services?” The phone buzzed again, but both brothers ignored it. Bård stepped closer, bringing his hand to rest on Vegard’s hip bone. The phone vibrated a few times more, but was ignored as Bård pulled his brother closer.

“Well, it depends what you’re after...” Vegard winked, biting his lip enticingly. 

“As it happens, I am missing the touch of a man…” Bård began, sliding his hands around his brother’s waist. Vegard responded with a low, dirty chuckle. 

“Well, maybe you will invite me for a glass of wine” Vegard responded in his best seductive voice. He gripped Bård’s wrist, guiding his hand to cup the bulge between his denim-clad thighs. 

Bård swallowed hard, looking down at his brother hungrily. Vegard answered with a sleazy grin. “Push… don’t be shy”.


End file.
